Down to Divine
by annj
Summary: AU! William Spike Pratt hat drei lange Jahre gebraucht, sich das Vertrauen von Hank Summers zu erschleichen, dem Großmeister der Mondtemplersekte. Der Mann glaubt in seiner von der Welt abgeschotteten Tochter den neuen Messias gefunden zu haben.


A/N: Die Rechte für Buffy und das Buffyverse gehören Joss. Ich borge sie nur aus und will meinen Spass.

Liebe Leser, falls ihr euch hierher verirrt habt und - Gott bewahre - diese Story lesen solltet, dann hinterlasst mir doch nen Dreizeiler mit eurer ehrlichen Meinung. Würde mich drüber freuen :-)

Nochmal der Hinweis: Dies ist eine AU und wenn die Story in euren Augen keinen Sinn ergibt... dann ist das nicht mein Problem kicher. Viel Spaß!

* * *

„Bullshit!"

„Spike! Lass mich ausreden!"

„Nein, Rupert. Verdammt noch mal, ihr könnt doch nicht ernsthaft darüber nachdenken!"

Der blonde Mann stand so heftig auf, dass der Stuhl mit einem lauten Klappern nach hinten kippte und fast einen halben Meter weiter rutschte, bevor er liegen blieb. Doch ihn kümmerte das nicht.

William „Spike" Pratt krampfte seine Hände zu Fäusten und widerstand der Versuchung, der heruntergekommenen Wand vor ihm ein Lüftungsloch zu verpassen. Das konnte doch wohl alles nicht wahr sein! Diese verlogene Wächtervereinigung hatte Jahre damit verbracht, ihn dort einzuschleusen. Und wofür? Damit er das Mädchen kurzerhand ermordete?

„Ich weiß, was du jetzt denkst. Und glaube mir, ich kann das ebensowenig gutheißen wie du. Doch die Situation in Sunnydale eskaliert. So viele Menschen sind schon gestorben. Wir brauchen eine Jägerin!", wiederholte der alte Mann nachdrücklich. Als Spike sich nicht rührte und seinen Kopf frustriert gegen die schmutzig-grauen Ziegelsteine fallen ließ, nahm Rupert Giles seine Brille ab und begann sie konzentriert zu polieren. Sie verbrachten einige Minuten schweigend, das Gemurmel aus dem Nachbarzimmer und das Geklapper des Geschirrs deutlich zu hören.

Etwa einmal im Monat trafen sie sich im Hinterhaus dieser Kneipe. In möglichst unregelmäßigen Abständen, damit es nicht auffiel. Und das seit beinahe drei Jahren. Drei Jahre seines Lebens hatte der junge Mann damit verbracht, ihr nahe zu kommen. Doch bis heute hatte er sie noch nicht einmal zu Gesicht bekommen. Die Jägerin. Das junge Mädchen, deren Bestimmung es sein sollte, die Menschheit zu retten.

Doch dieses Mädchen war unantastbar, unberührbar und in den Augen der Mondtempler der neue Messias. Ganze drei Menschen auf dieser Welt wussten, wie sie aussah. Hatten sie je zu Gesicht bekommen. Konnten sicher sagen, dass sie tatsächlich existierte.

Doch sie musste leben, denn eine andere Jägerin gab es nicht.

„Ich bin kein Mörder, Rupert. Alles! Aber kein Mörder!", zischte der junge Mann und spürte, wie ihm Verzweiflung und unbändige Wut Tränen in die Augen trieben. „Ich habe in meiner Jugend Mist gebaut. Aber nie einen Menschen, ein unschuldiges Mädchen, vorsätzlich getötet. Das ist... Das kann ich nicht. Das ist doch krank!"

Er wandte sich seinem alten Freund und Mentor zu, der mit ernster Miene entgegnete: „Ich weiß, aber haben wir denn eine Wahl?" Rupert Giles setzte seine Brille wieder auf. „Entweder du holst die Jägerin da raus, oder..." Er verstummte. „Wenn du es nicht tust, dann wird Travers jemand anderes beauftragen. Jemand, der vielleicht Spaß daran haben wird."

„Ich weiß", antwortete Spike und seufzte. Schweren Herzens lief er zurück zu dem Stuhl, hob ihn auf und stellte ihn zurück an den klapprigen Holztisch. Der alte Wächter erhob sich jetzt ebenfalls und die beiden Männer umarmten sich.

„Warte ein paar Minuten ehe du gehst", sagte der Wächter und Spike nickte ohne ihn anzusehen.

Er würde noch eine ganze Weile bleiben müssen, ehe er sich unter Kontrolle hatte.

Hank Summers stellte die feine Porzellantasse laut klirrend zurück auf den Untersetzer. Das war so früh nicht geplant gewesen, dachte er und fuhr sich mit den Händen über die müden Augen.

Der Mann in den Fünzigern war bekannt dafür, immer zu bekommen was er wollte. Und wenn er sagte, dass die Menschheit an der Schwelle zu einem neuen Zeitalter stand... dann war das eben so.

Was das für die Mitglieder seiner Organisation bedeutete?

Weniger Würde, weniger Geld und mehr Arbeit.

Als Großmeister der Mondtempler war Hank Summers nun mal ein schwer beschäftigter Mann.

Eine Sekte? Nein! Eine Sekte war sein Verein nun wirklich nicht. Die Mondtempler waren in Frankreich ein offiziell eingetragener Verein, der dem Gemeinwohl diente und heimatsuchenden Arbeitslosen Arbeit und ein Dach über dem Kopf bot. Wer es wagte, seine Organisation eine Sekte zu nennen, würde seinen Fehler schon früher oder später bereu... Verzeihung!... einsehen.

Eine ungemeine Genugtuung erfüllte ihn, als er den Blick über sein edel eingerichtetes Büro streifen ließ. Dunkle Kirschholzregale ragten drei Meter bis an die Decke. Eine rotbrauner Perserteppich lag am Fuße des Schreibtischs und ein antiker Globus nahm den Platz vor dem hohen Fenster ein. Das Büro von Hank Summers lag an der Westseite des Anwesens. Obwohl das Wort Anwesen hier etwas übertrieben war. Er hatte die Burg vor fast dreißig Jahren als eine Schenkung angenommen. Eine Antrittsabgabe eines seiner engagiertesten Mitglieder. So ein Pech, dass besagtes Mitglied nur wenige Wochen nach seinem Eintritt einen schrecklichen Autounfall hatte und sein gesamter Nachlass an keinen Geringeren gegangen war, als an Hank Summers.

Der Großmeister lächelte besonnen und wandte sich wieder seinen Unterlagen zu. Die Zahlen auf dem weißen Papier verursachten ein Stirnkräuseln in seinem gefühlskalten Antlitz und er seufzte. Er hatte gehofft, dass es nicht so weit kommen musste. Doch die Zahlen sprachen für sich. Was er jetzt brauchte, war ein Wunder.

Ein zögerliches Klopfen kam von der Mahagoni-Flügeltür und Hank wartete das nächste Klopfen ab, ehe er „Herein" rief. Die rundliche Gestalt des Kindermädchens trat ein und kam respektvoll und mit gesenktem Haupt näher.

„Marie, meine Teure", begrüßte Hank die ältere Dame und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück, die Hände auf seinem Bauchansatz verschließend. „Wie geht es meinem Engel an diesem wunderschönen Morgen?"

„Eure Tochter hatte wieder Alpträume, mein Herr", murmelte die Frau ängstlich, als wäre es ihre Schuld. „Ich habe sie heute Morgen erneut vollkommen verstört aufgefunden."

„Hmm." Der Mann erhob sich und lief zum Fenster, wo er in Gedanken versunken stehen blieb. Das passte ganz wunderbar, dachte er zufrieden und setzte ein gut erprobtes, besorgtes Gesicht auf. „Das habe ich befürchtet", sagte er und wandte sich wieder an das Kindermädchen.

„Was genau hat sie dir erzählt?"

„Buffy war sehr verschlossen heu..." Sie hielt inne als sie ihren Fehler bemerkte.

„Marie!", entgegnete Hank messerscharf. „Wie oft habe ich es dir gesagt. Wag es nicht diesen Namen in meiner Gegenwart auszusprechen. Der Name meiner Tochter ist Elizabeth. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

Der Name Buffy war dem Mädchen von ihrer Mutter gegeben worden, kurz bevor sie das Zeitliche gesegnet hatte. Was für eine Überraschung. Ein tragischer Autounfall.

Die arme Frau war soeben um etwa zehn Jahre gealtert, fünf Zentimeter geschrumpft und starrte angestrengt auf ihre Fußspitzen. „Verzeihung, mein Herr!", murmelte sie hastig, wagte aber nicht aufzusehen.

„Ich verzeihe dir." Sein gönnerhafter Tonfall sagte ihr, dass sie gehen durfte und so schnell es ihre kurzen Beine erlaubten, tippelte sie zur Tür hinaus.

„Marie?" Kurz bevor sich die Tür hinter schloss blieb sie stehen und hielt die Luft an. „Bitte sage meiner Tochter, dass ich sie heute Nacht besuchen werde."

„Ja, mein Herr!"

Es würde ihm ganz sicher keinen Spaß machen, seine eigene Tochter zu töten, doch es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig. Auch der Weltuntergang kannte keine Gnade.

Es waren keine zehn Minuten vergangen, als es erneut an der Tür klopfte und Hank mit säuerlicher Miene aufblickte. Die Tatsache, dass er heute Nacht seine Tochter ermorden würde, schien ihm doch ein wenig die Laune verdorben zu haben.

Mit einem energischen Schwung ging die Tür auf und die einzige Person, der Hank so etwas gewährte, trat mit federnden Schritten in das Büro. Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht erhob sich der grauhaarige Mann und lief um den Tisch herum.

„Spike", begrüßte er den platinblonden jungen Mann. „Wie geht es dir? Hast du die Sache mit den Leonards geklärt?"

Die Leonards waren eine kleine, mittellose Familie, die sich in ihrer Verzweiflung und mit Hoffnung auf Unterstützung an die Mondtempler gewandt hatten, als bei ihrem drei-jährigen Sohn eine schwere Herzerkrankung diagnostiziert wurde. Hilfe? Ja, die würden sie bekommen. Doch erst nachdem Spike ihnen mit kaltem Blick und eisernem Herz erklärt hatte, dass ihre Seelen nun dem Teufel gehörten... nun ja, vielleicht nicht mit diesen Worten, aber das Resultat war dasselbe.

„Natürlich, Sir", erwiderte Spike und unterdrückte den Wunsch, dem Mann seine Faust auf die Nase zu schlagen. Drei Jahre hatte er gebraucht, um sich das Vertrauen dieses Mannes zu erkämpfen. Er würde seinen Status jetzt sicher nicht wegen eines übermütigen, emotionalen Hassausbruchs aufs Spiel setzen.

„Du sollst mich doch nicht mit Sir anreden!" Der Mann lief lachend zu einer kleinen Bar und schenkte sich und Spike eine honigfarbene Flüssigkeit ein. „Whiskey?"

„Gern." Spike hasste Whiskey. Doch er nahm das Glas und schwenkte die Flüssigkeit vorsichtig hin und her, bevor er einen Schluck nahm.

„So, wie laufen die Geschäfte?", fragte der Mann und Spike ließ sich ihm gegenüber in einen hohen, ledernen Sessel sinken.

„Könnte nicht besser sein, Hank",antwortete Spike. „Die Menschen sind zu eingeschüchtert, um Fragen zu stellen. Von Forderungen mal ganz abgesehen." Er räusperte sich bedächtig und fuhr fort. „Es gibt Gerüchte. Über Ihre Tochter... und darüber, dass die Zeit der Erleuchtung gekommen ist."

Er gab sich alle Mühe seine Stimme professionell und neugierig gleichzeitig klingen zu lassen. Was ihm ganz gut gelang, denn der Großmeister beugte sich nach einer kurzen Bedenkzeit verschwörerisch nach vorne und flüsterte heiser.

„Heute Nacht." Der Mann nickte und Spikes Blut schien in seinen Adern einfach anzuhalten.

Heute Nacht? Was würde da sein? Er schluckte voll Unbehagen und hoffte, dass der andere Mann es ihm nicht anmerken würde. Seine klammen Finger waren um das kühle Glas geschlungen. Ein Schweißtropfen kullerte seinen hinteren Haaransatz hinunter und verlor sich am Hemdkragen.

„Heute ist die Nacht der Auferstehung. Die Zeit ist gekommen, den Messias zu rufen und er wird erscheinen."

Ein wahnsinniges Funkeln blitzte in den Augen des Mannes auf und Spike spürte beinahe einen Anflug von Mitleid für den desillusionierten Mann, doch er schob es schnell beiseite.

Seine Mission war gefährdet. Das war alles, was zählte.

Obwohl...

Seine Gedanken gingen zurück zum gestrigen Abend und die Forderung des Rates. Die Jägerin zu töten. Es wäre perfekt, wenn da nicht diese wütende, sich aufbäumende Stimme in seinem Kopf wäre, die ihm sagte: Wenn das geschähe, dann wäre er ein Mörder. Vielleicht würde er nicht die Waffe in den Händen halten, aber er würde es wissen und es geschehen lassen. War das nicht sogar viel schlimmer?

Eine Hitzewelle fuhr durch seinen Körper, als der Großmeister ihn ansah und feierlich sagte: „Spike, mein Freund. Als ich dich vor drei Jahren halb verhungert in einer Seitenstraßeaufgelesen habe, hätte ich nie gedacht, einen Vertrauten in dir zu finden. Du bist mir ein treuer Gefährte gewesen." Der Mann hielt inne und rückte nun näher an Spike heran. „Ich möchte, dass du Zeuge wirst bei der Wiedergeburt. Der Auferstehung meiner Tochter zu einem neuen Messias. Der heutige Mond ist unsere große Stunde. Wir können nicht länger warten."

Nun erhob er sich kraftvoll und lief energisch auf und ab.

„Ihr ganzes Leben lang wurde meine Elizabeth darauf vorbereitet, in dieser Phase ein Geschenk zu geben. Ihre Seele für die Rettung der Menschheit. Na, wie klingt das?"

‚Krank!', dachte Spike, doch antwortete stattdessen: „Unerwartet."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß, doch die Zeit ist gekommen." Er wies mit seiner Hand auf seinen Schreibtisch, der vollgestapelt war mit Mondtabellen, Diagrammen und Sternbilderkarten.

„Meine Tochter hates vorausgesehen. In ihren Träumen. Sie weiß es noch nicht, aber sie wird es mit Freude geben. Das ist gewiss. Heute Abend. Sei hier in meinem Büro. Pünktlich um halb 12. Und du wirst in Gottes Abgrund blicken."

Der Mann war vor das Fenster getreten und schien vollkommen abwesend. Ertrunken in seinem eigenen Wahnsinn. Mit zitternden Händen stellte Spike sein halbvolles Glas auf den Beistelltisch und verließ den Raum ohne ein weiteres Wort. Der Mann bemerkte es ohnehin nicht. Und dann schloss Spike die Tür hinter sich so leise wie möglich. Er hatte noch 14 Stunden, um das Leben eines unschuldigen Mädchens zu retten. Das Leben einer Jägerin. Seine Füße trugen ihn zu der nächsten Toilette, wo er sich ausgiebig erbrach.

Ohne auf die Begrüßung der anderen Mitglieder zu hören, hatte Spike fluchtartig die Burg verlassen und stieg in seinen Wagen. Einen Moment lang blieb er sitzen und versuchte seinen galoppierenden Herzschlag etwas zu beruhigen. Schließlich gab er Gas und fuhr gemächlich vom Hof. Auffälliges Verhalten war jetzt nun wirklich das Letzte, was er gebrauchen konnte.

Worauf hatte er sich da bloß eingelassen?

Spike war sein Leben lang ein Unruhestifter gewesen. Kneipenprügeleien, kleinere Drogengeschäfte und Körperverletzung. Das war seine Vergangenheit. Als er mit 16 Jahren das erste Mal wegen eines Einbruchs in einer Tankstelle vor Gericht stand, hatte er seinem Vater geschworen, nie wieder eine solche Dummheit zu begehen. Drei Jahre später ging er ins Gefängnis wegen schwerer Körperverletzung und Raub und als er wieder rauskam, war sein Vater tot. Vor dem Gefängnis wartete ein Fremder auf ihn. Ein Fremder mit Brille, einem altmodischen Tweedanzug und einer schrecklichen Nachricht. Rupert Giles und sein Vater, so hatte Spike im Nachhinein erfahren, waren gute Freunde und Wächter. Spike hatte so viele Dinge erfahren, die er im Grunde lieber von seinem Vater gelernt hätte, doch es sollte nicht sein.

Rupert Giles war ihm von da an ein sehr guter Freund und Mentor. Doch manchmal ertappte sich Spike dabei, wie er sich wünschte, all das mit seinem Vater teilen zu können.

Doch in diesem Moment wollte Spike nichts teilen. Schon gar nicht seine Angst.

Einen kurzen Augenblick lang hatte er überlegt, Kontakt mit Giles aufzunehmen, um ihn um Rat zu bitten. Doch dann war ihm ein furchtbarer Hintergedanke gekommen. Was wenn Giles die Situation genauso begrüßen würde, wie der Rat? Was, wenn er der Meinung wäre, die Sache so am besten zu lösen? Hank Summers die Jägerin, seine eigene Tochter, töten zu lassen?

Der Gedanke war zu grausam, als dass Spike länger darüber nachdenken wollte und so traf er eine Entscheidung. Er würde heute Nacht ein Menschenleben retten.

Egal was es kostete.

Der Vollmond hing tief über den Gipfeln der Pyrenäen, als Spike die enge Straße in Richtung Burg fuhr. Seine Nervosität hatte er inzwischen gut unter Kontrolle. Zumindest hatte er das gehofft, nachdem er sich eine halbe Flasche Rotwein genehmigt hatte. Selbst in der Dunkelheit sah er die Knöchel seiner Hand weiß hervortreten und löste seine verkrampften Finger kurz vom Lenkrad.

Er hatte den gesamte Tag damit verbracht, in alten Fotoalben zu blättern. Briefe und Urkunden zu durchwühlen, immer auf der Suche nach etwas, wovon er selber nicht wusste, was genau es sein sollte. Wahrscheinlich eine Antwort. Ein Hinweis seines Vaters, der selber vor vielen Jahren der Wächter für eine Jägerin gewesen war. Was er jetzt dringend brauchte, war eine Erleuchtung. Eine helle Glühbirne, die über seinen blonden Haaren pling machte und ihm eine geniale Eingebung bescherte.

„Verdammt!"

Frustriert hatte er das letzte Album zugeschlagen und hatte sich eine Zigarette angezündet. Eines der Laster, die er nie hatte unterbinden können... oder wollen. Er hatte die faserigen Rauchschwaden beobachtet, wie sie länger wurden, breiter, immer blasser und schließlich in einen übel riechenden Dunst übergingen, der seinen Kopf schmerzen ließ. Kurzentschlossen hatte er sich in seine Auto gesetzt und war ziellos durch die Gegend gefahren, das Fenster weit geöffnet und den Fahrtwind im Gesicht. Und je später es wurde, desto ruhiger wurde er.

Doch jetzt spürte er erneut Panik in sich aufsteigen. Er löschte den Scheinwerfer seines Wagens und rollte mit ausgeschaltetem Motor gerade bis vor das verschlossene Tor. Er war einer der Wenigen, die einen Schlüssel besaßen und er schaffte es beinahe lautlos, das schwere Eisentor aufzuschwingen und den scheinbar endlosen Kiesweg bis zum Seiteneingang entlang zu huschen.

Ein Blick auf seine Armbanduhr sagte ihm, dass es bereits 11 Uhr 27 war, als er vor dem Büro des Großmeisters stehen blieb. Er holte tief Luft, verkniff sich ein Klopfen und trat ein. Es war dunkel in dem Zimmer und im ersten Moment glaubte Spike, er wäre allein, doch dann sah er Bewegung am Fenster und die Umrisse einer ummantelten Kapuzengestalt pellte sich aus der Schwärze.

„Hank? Sind Sie das?"

„Reden Sie nicht. Genießen Sie die Heiligkeit des Augenblicks", antwortete der Großmeister mit emotionsgetränkter Stimme und hielt Spike ebenfalls einen Umhang hin. Hastig warf der ihn über und die Männer sahen einander in der Dunkelheit an.

Der raue Stoff des Mantel kratzte an Spikes Hals. Doch er ignorierte es und folgte Hank, der mit einer einsamen Kerze in der Hand vorauslief.

Spikes Aufregung mischte sich mit einer seltsamen Erregung. Er würde jeden Moment die Jägerin kennen lernen. Ein Mädchen, so unvorstellbar selten und besonders wie keine Andere. Und er selbst lief treulos hinter ihrem zukünftigen Mörder her, als wäre der Mann ein heiliger Priester und nicht das Monster.

Nicht mehr lange, dachte Spike und folgte dem Großmeister durch die verwinkelten Gänge der Burg. Sie liefen durch Regale, die Türen waren, drückten Hebel, die die Wände beiseite schoben und Spike hatte schon seit geraumer Zeit die Vermutung, dass sie sich hoffnungslos im Kreise drehten. Doch der Großmeister stockte nicht ein einziges Mal in seinen Schritten. Lautlos fegten ihre Mantelsäume die kalten Böden und endlich, es schien eine halbe Ewigkeit gewesen zu sein, blieb der Großmeister vor einer unscheinbaren Tür stehen. Spike nahm sich die Zeit und sah sich kurz um.

Sie standen in einem langen Flur, dessen Seiten sich hinter dem flackernder Licht der Kerze im Dunkel verliefen. Unverputzte Wände, Spinnweben groß wie Bettlaken und ganz in der Nähe gurrten Tauben in verbohrter Ignoranz, so als würden sie sich einen Dreck darum scheren, dass hier gleich etwas Grauenhaftes geschehen sollte.

Spike hörte wie Hank mit einem Schlüssel klapperte und hielt die Luft an. Hinter der Tür war sie. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was ihn erwartete. Hatte sich noch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie sie war – wer sie war. Die Jägerin.

In den geistesgestörten Augen ihres Vaters war sie der Messias. Dass das Mädchen seltsame Kräfte und prophetische Träume hatte, passte auf eine gewisse und durchaus makabere Art und Weise natürlich genau in dieses Bild einer Prophetin.

Doch trotz allem war sie nur ein junges Mädchen, eine einsame Seele, die ein solches Schicksal nicht verdiente. Niemand hatte so etwas verdient.

Leise knarrend öffnete sich die Tür und der Geruch von Rosenwasser stieg Spike in die Nase. Ein feiner Windhauch, als würden größere Mächte ihn damit wach küssen wollen. Ihm Mut machen und sagen: Du bist nicht allein.

So betrat er hinter Hank das Zimmer.

Was er sah, hatte er nicht erwartet. Dies war nicht das Zimmer einer Prophetin oder eines Messias. Dies war das Zimmer einer gepeinigten Seele und schon nach wenigen Sekunden in dieser Umgebung spürte er eine Kälte in sein Herz dringen, die nichts mit der kühlen Nacht zu tun hatte.

Ein einziges Fenster mit schmutzigen Scheiben ließ das frostige Licht des Mondes ein schiefes Rechteck auf die grauen Holzdielen malen. Auch hier hingen silberne Spinnweben in den Ecken. Es roch nach schimmeligem Holz und alten Möbeln. Woher dieser Geruch kam, war Spike ein Rätsel, denn in diesem Zimmer war nichts. Nichts außer einem alten Hocker, einer splitternden Truhe und einem durchwühlten und auffällig leeren Bett.

„Wo...?", begann Spike flüsternd, doch vergaß, was er fragen wollte, als Hank einen weiteren Schritt nach vorn machte und das gelblich-braune Lichte der Kerze auf eine Gestalt auf dem Fußboden fiel. Weiche Züge in einem jungen Gesicht, große Augen, die blicklos in die Dunkelheit starrten. Leicht geöffnete Lippen, die tonlose Silben von sich gaben.

„Elizabeth", sagte Hank und sein Ton schnitt scharf wie Messer in das stille Gebet, in das das Mädchen gefallen war. Sie riss erschrocken die Augen noch weiter auf, ohne jedoch den Blick von der Decke abzuwenden. Spike konnte nun einzelne Worte verstehen und das Herz wollte ihm aus der Brust springen, als sie mit einer unglaublichen Intensivität sagte: „Es wird seine Zähne zeigen und dich verschlingen, dein Blut trinken, deine Knochen zerkauen..."

Dann verstummte sie und sah nun endlich ihren Vater an, der sich vor ihr niedergekniet hatte.

„Du weißt es, nicht wahr? Oh meine Teure, wie haben wir uns diesen Tag herbeigesehnt. Wenn du es mir nur erzählen könntest."

„Sie redet doch", bemerkte Spike und nahm die Kerze aus Hanks Händen entgegen.

„Worte, ja. Aber keine Sprache, die wir verstehen können. Es sind die Worte Gottes.", antwortete der alte Mann mit psychopathischem Enthusiasmus. „Es sind die Worte des Propheten."

Für Spike klang es eher nach einer Touristenbroschüre über Sunnydale. Doch was ihn noch mehr erstaunte, als die kranke Fantasie des Großmeisters, war der eindeutige Augenblick des Verstehens in dem Gesicht des Mädchens. Er hätte schwören können, ihre Augenbraue war für einen minimalen Atemzug lang nach oben gewölbt in einer unbestreitbar amüsierten Mimik.

Doch es musste an dem Kerzenflackern gelegen haben, denn nachdem sich Spike die Augen gerieben hatte, starrte sie wieder ausdruckslos zur Decke.

„Ist sie immer so... drauf?", fragte Spike und suchte angestrengt nach einem beleidigten Zucken. Aber nichts, keine Regung.

„Marie hat ihr etwas zur Beruhigung in das Abendessen gegeben", erklärte Hank und rappelte sich schnaufend wieder auf. „Steh auf, mein Engel und folge mir in unser Schicksal!" Er reichte ihr die Hand. Wie in Trance griff sie danach und ließ sich nach oben ziehen.

Ihre nackten Beine unter dem kurzen Kittelchen wiesen selbst in der Dunkelheit dunkle Flecken auf, Kratzspuren und offene Wunden um die Fußgelenke. Getrocknetes Blut klebte auch an ihren Handgelenken und Spike kam ein furchtbarer Gedanke.

Sie fesselten sie. Sie fesselten ein wehrloses Mädchen, das nie etwas anderes kennengelernt hatte als dieses Zimmer mit dem Mond als einziger Freund. Ihre Kräfte hätten sie mit spielerischer Leichtigkeit hier rausbringen können. Aber ihr Vater hatte sie mit Drogen gefügig und mit Ketten wehrlos gemacht.

Übelkeit stieg in Spike auf und er sah zu, wie das Mädchen mit kleinen Schritt aus der Ecke hervorkam und auf ihren Vater zulief. Als wäre er der stolze Papa, der seinem Baby zusah, wie es die ersten Schritte machte.

Angewidert stellte Spike die Kerze auf den Boden und erschrak, als er blutrote Streifen erkannte, die quer über den Holzboden verliefen. Er hob die Kerze noch einmal an und machte einen Schritt nach hinten. Und dann sah er, was es damit auf sich hatte. Ein Pentagramm war mit roter Farbe – er hoffte, dass es rote Farbe war – auf den Boden gemalt.

„Das Ritual? Wollen Sie das Ritual hier abhalten?", fragte Spike und war doch etwas überrascht über diesen Verlauf.

„Sie ist hier schon einmal geboren. Das wird sie auch wieder", träumte Hank und begann zitternd in den weiten Falten seines Umhangs nach etwas zu suchen.

„Sie wollen Sie hier töten?", wollte Spike wissen und in dem Moment wusste er, dass das Mädchen sehr wohl bemerkte, was um sie herum passierte. Kaum merklich machte sie einen Schritt nach hinten und ihre Atmung beschleunigte sich. Jedoch war ihr Vater von der Realität so weit entfernt, dass er auch das nicht mehr bemerkte... oder bemerken wollte. Mit einem triumphierenden Schrei hielt er mit einem Mal eine Pistole in den Händen. Den silbern-glänzenden Lauf weit von sich gestreckt und den Kopf mit geschlossenen Augen zur Decke gerichtet.

„Spike, mein Sohn. Sieh zu und fühle die Unsterblichkeit."

Elisabeth starrte ängstlich auf die Waffe und stolperte rückwärts, bis ihre Waden an das Bettgestell stießen. Hank stand nun mitten auf dem Pentagramm, versunken in seiner frenetischen Euphorie. Mit einer unglaublichen Schnelligkeit griff er seine Tochter am Arm und zog sie mit sich in den Kreis.

‚Mit einer Pistole? Er glaubt tatsächlich, wenn er seiner Tochter das Gehirn wegpustet, dass er damit ein Ritual durchführt?'

Spike hatte das surreale Gefühl in einem Alptraum gefangen zu sein. Zuzusehen bei Greueltaten, untätig und doch schuldig. Doch noch bestand die Möglichkeit, etwas dagegen zu tun. Und als er das realisierte, machte er endlich einen Schritt nach vorn und erwachte aus seiner Erstarrung.

„Hank, nein!", rief er. Wutentbrannt machte er einen weiteren Schritt nach vorn und holte mit seiner Faust weit aus. Mit einem zufriedenstellenden Knacken landete die Faust genau im Gesicht des Mannes, der daraufhin erschrocken seine Tochter losließ. Das Mädchen wurde gegen das Bett geschleudert. Doch Spike war im Moment mehr damit beschäftig, den rasenden Mann vor sich zu bändigen.

„Jetzt reicht es mir, du verdammter Hurensohn", schrie Spike laut auf und drei Jahre Hass und Abneigung explodierten wie ein Vulkan. Hanks Gesicht war nur wenige Zentimeter vor seinem eigenen, doch in den Augen des Mannes sah Spike weder verlorenes Vertrauen, noch irgendeine Art von Wiedererkennung. Offensichtlich war der Mann nun völlig außer Sinnen. Blasiger Speichel hing an seinen Lippen und rote Äderchen zogen sich über seine Augen.

„Nein. Du wirst mir nicht wegnehmen, was ich so lange gesucht habe!", grunzte der Mann und Spike huschte unter seinem Arm hinweg hinter den Mann und gab ihm mit dem Knie einen Tritt in den Rücken. Hank ging zu Boden und rappelte sich, die Waffe noch immer ungenutzt in der Hand, nach oben.

Doch Spike gab ihm einen weiteren Tritt in den Brustkorb, was Hank nicht davon abbrachte, sich an der Wand nach oben zu drücken und anschließend die Waffe auf den Jüngeren zu richten. Spike nahm allen Mut zusammen und rannte auf den Angreifer zu, beide Hände den Arm mit der Waffe nach oben drückend. Ein Schuss löste sich und die Kugel schlug in einem Dachbalken ein.

Spike hatte genug Anlauf genommen, um den Mann mit sich zu Boden zu reißen. Sie landeten in einem wirren Haufen aus braunen Mänteln, Armen und Beinen auf dem staubigen Boden. Sie rollten weiter, bis die Wand ihren Weg bremste und Spike unter dem älteren Mann lag, das Gesicht zu einer angestrengten Grimasse verzogen. Er spürte den harten Lauf der Pistole irgendwo an seiner Brust und fürchtete, wenn jetzt ein Schuss losginge, dann wäre alles zu spät.

In seiner Verzweiflung versuchte er mit den Händen den Oberkörper des Mannes nach oben zu stemmen, doch wie eine Stahlfaust hatte sich sein Gegner an ihm festgeklammert. Einen Moment lang fand er sich bereits mit der Tatsache ab, dass er versagt hatte und seinetwegen das Mädchen sterben musste. Doch ein letztes Mal bäumte er sich auf und schaffte es so, sich halb auf die Seite zu drehen, während Hank den Halt verlor und zur Seite kippte.

Und dann löste sich der Schuss. Nicht so laut, wie die erste Kugel. Dafür aber gefolgt von einer ohrenbetäubenden Stille als Spike die Luft anhielt und auf die Schmerzen wartete. Auf warmes Blut, das aus seinem Körper austrat. Doch nichts dergleichen. Langsam drehte er sich wieder um und entdeckte neben sich Hank Summers, die Augen weit aufgerissen, den Mund zu einem überraschten O geformt. Über seine bläulich anlaufenden Lippen huschte ein stöhnender Laut. Durch den dicken Mantel konnte Spike nicht erkennen, wo der Mann angeschossen war, doch es interessierte auch weniger als die Tatsache, dass nur wenige Sekunden darauf das panische Funkeln in den Augen des Mannes erlosch und seine toten Augen ungläubig auf Spike gerichtet waren.

Spike krabbelte so schnell, wie seine zittrigen Gliedmaßen es erlaubten, weg von dem toten Mann, bis die Wand seinen Rückzug stoppte. Seine Atmung klang unheimlich laut in seinen Ohren und Spike wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Als er nach einigen beruhigenden Atemzügen die Kraft fand, rappelte er sich auf.

Die Kapuze seines Mantels fiel ihm vom Kopf und hing nutzlos in seinem Nacken. Einen weiten Bogen machend, lief Spike um den Körper herum und bückte sich zu dem Mädchen, das sich wieder in sich zusammengerollt hatte und starr geradeaus blickte.

Ohne die Tränen zu bemerken, die seine Wangen hinunterliefen, zog er das Mädchen an sich und hob sie auf. Drückte sie an sich und ihre schmalen Arme umschlangen haltsuchend seinen Hals.

Sie drückte ihr Gesicht in seine Halsbeuge.

„Komm mit, mein Herz. Dunkelheit war lang genug dein Gefährte", sagte Spike mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

Wie genau er es geschafft hatte, den Irrweg aus der Burg hinaus zu finden, würde ihm immer ein Rätsel bleiben, doch nach einer schier endlosen Odyssee durch Burgkammern und versteckte Türen, öffnete er den Seitenausgang und trat, das Mädchen noch immer in seinen müden Armen, in die frische Luft.

„Hier, mein Liebes. Öffne deine Augen und sieh was du von nun an haben wirst", flüsterte er dem Mädchen ins Ohr und tatsächlich: Sie hob den Kopf und sah sich um. Ihre Arme verengten sich um seinen Hals und mit einer Klarheit, die ihn erschreckte, sah sie ihn an. Ganz nah war ihr Gesicht, so dass er selbst in der Dunkelheit die Sprenkel um ihre Pupille herum erkannte.

„Der Meister ist auferstanden, nicht wahr?" Ihre Stimme klang brüchig und unbenutzt.

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Ich weiß Einiges. Zu viel. Und ich weiß, warum du hier bist." Verdutzt sah Spike das Mädchen in seinen Armen an und wurde sich auf einmal der Kälte bewusst.

„Ich bin hier um dich rauszuholen, klar", antwortete brüsk er und lief los in Richtung Auto, wo er das Mädchen auf den Beifahrersitz gleiten ließ. Sie hatte ihre Augen verschlossen, doch Spike spürte an ihren schnellen Atemzügen, dass sie hellwach war.

Sie waren bereits einige Minuten gefahren als das Mädchen wieder anfing zu sprechen.

„Sie brauchen eine Jägerin", flüsterte das Mädchen mit emotionsloser Stimme. „Ich kann ihnen keine Hilfe sein. Nicht so."

Spike warf einen Blick zu ihr hinüber. Sie hatte ihren Kopf gesenkt und starrte auf ihre blutigen, zitternden Finger.

„Du BIST die Jägerin, Elizabeth!"

„Sag nicht diesen Namen!", sagte sie mit einem Anflug von Bitterkeit in ihrer Stimme. „Mein Name ist Buffy."

Spike verkniff sich ein sarkastischen Kommentar – also wirklich, wer hieß denn schon Buffy? - als er die Verzweiflung realisierte, die über dem Mädchen hing wie das Schwert des Damokles.

„Wenn du es sagst, Liebes!"

Er nahm den Fuß vom Gas und fuhr um eine enge Kurve. Zu beiden Seiten der schmalen Straße türmten sich alte Buchen und Eichen hoch in die Luft hinauf, ihre Äste wie greifende Hände über die Straße gebeugt. Das Mondlicht blinzelte hier und da durch das Blätterwerk. Es musste bis vor kurzem geregnet haben, denn der Asphalt reflektierte die grellen Scheinwerfer und warf das Licht als funkelnde Diamanten zurück.

„Das ist wunderschön", sagte Buffy und drückte sich müde in den Beifahrersitz. „Wie ist dein Name?"

„Spike", antwortete der Mann und gab wieder etwas mehr Gas als die Straße wieder geradeaus verlief.

„Spike" Sie ließ den Namen langsam über ihre Zunge rollen. „Und was hast du jetzt vor?", fragte das Mädchen resigniert.

„Ich... habe nicht den blassesten Schimmer.", antwortete er. „Ins Hauptquartier kann ich dich nicht bringen. Sie würden vielleicht ..." Er verstummte. „Nein, wir sollten verschwinden."

„Wir?"

„Ja, verdammt! Wir!", platzte Spike nervös hervor und Buffy zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Du weißt, dass das nicht funktioniert, Spike. Ich bin die Jägerin! Vermutlich die Einzige!" Sie erkannte in seinen Augen, dass das der Wahrheit entsprach. „Sie wollen mich töten, damit die nächste Jägerin erwacht und den Meister besiegt."

Spike antwortete nicht. Was sollte er auch sagen? „Hey Sorry, aber deine Chance hast du wohl verpasst. Beim nächsten Mal klappt's ganz sicher!"

Bullshit!

Wutentbrannt trat er auf die Bremse um die Fahrtgeschwindigkeit etwas zu verringern. Er legte sich mit dem Wagen leicht in die Kurve und trat reflexartig auf die Bremse, als er zu seiner rechten einen lauten Knall hörte und mit ansah, wie das Mädchen die Tür öffnete und sich aus dem fahrenden Wagen stürzte. Die Tür knallte laut wieder hinter zu. Er trat mit voller Kraft auf die Bremse, wirbelte das Lenkrad herum und spürte das Hinterteil des Wagens ausbrechen. Nach endlosen Sekunden hielt der Wagen, beide Hinterreifen tief im Seitengraben.

„Verdammte Scheiße!", brüllte er wütend. Nicht sicher, über wen er wütender war. Über dieses dumme Mädchen oder sich selbst. Er hätte es doch wissen müssen. Er riss die Tür auf und blickte die Straße zurück. Buffy verschwand soeben im Gestrüpp des Waldes und ohne zu Zögern rannte Spike ihr hinterher. Er konnte sie hören, sah ihr blondes Haar zwischen den Baumstämmen.

„Buffy! Bleib stehen, verdammt!", schrie er aus Leibeskräften und weckte damit vermutlich die gesamte Waldbevölkerung. Lautes Pfeifen, Rascheln und Tröten brach in der Umgebung aus, als die Tiere aus ihren unschuldigen Träumen gerissen wurden. Wie nach einem Kanonenschuss stoben die Vögel aus den Baumwipfeln und schimpften kreischend, wer es wagte ihre Ruhe zu stören.

„Buffyyyy!", schrie er erneut, doch sie reagierte nicht darauf.

Als er sie aus den Augen verloren hatte, lief er immer geradeaus, bis sich wie aus dem Nichts ein Abgrund vor ihm auftat. Er stürzte nach hinten zu Boden und hielt sich an den Ästen einer aus dem Boden gewachsenen Wurzel fest. Er dankte welchen Mächten auch immer für diese schnelle Reaktion und beugte sich etwas nach vorn, um über den Rand des Abgrundes hinwegsehen zu können.

„Heilige Schei...!"

„Kein Grund zu fluchen", sagte ein Stimme ein paar Meter weiter. Dort, auf einem Felsvorsprung, stand Buffy. Sie hatte ihren Kopf zu ihm gedreht und Spike sah, wie sich der helle Mond in ihrem Haar einfing und aus ihren Augen leuchtete. Ihre weiße Haut, beinahe durchsichtig wie die eines Geistes, hob sich in der dunklen Umgebung deutlich ab

„Tu das nie wieder! Verstanden!", blaffte er sie an.

„Versprochen", antwortete sie mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln und trat einen Schritt näher an das Klippenende.

"Was... was tust du da?"

„Das Richtige."

Spike konnte es nicht glauben. Er hatte doch dieses Mädchen nicht gerettet, damit sie jetzt mir nichts, dir nichts Selbstmord begehen konnte.

„Nein! Das ist niemals der richtige Weg."

„Dann sag ihn mir! Sag mir, was ich tun soll. Wie ICH die Menschheit retten soll." Sie lachte bitter. „Ich kann doch nicht einmal mich selber retten."

„Wir... wir finden einen Weg. Gemeinsam!" Doch sie reagierte nicht mehr. Starrte nur die vielen Meter in die Tiefe. Grollendes Rauschen hallte zu ihnen hinauf und Spike war klar, dass dort unten der Fluss entlang fließen musste. Eiskaltes Wasser, Stromschnellen und unzählige, spitze Felsinseln.

Er wagte einen weiteren Blick nach unten, wo der Mond sich auf der aufgewühlten Oberfläche des Wassers spiegelte.

„Bitte, Buffy!", drängte er so leise, wie es die Geräusche der Nacht zuließen.

Wie in Zeitlupe machte sie einen Schritt auf die Klippen zu, breitete die Arme aus und ließ sich nach vorne fallen.

„Neeeeein." Ungläubig hatte Spike seine Hand ausgestreckt. Vollkommen sinnlos, da sie mehrere Meter von ihm gestanden, doch ein wirrer Reflex hatte ihm Gauben machen wollen, dass er irgendetwas hätte ändern können. Sie aufhalten können. Doch das Einzige was er tun konnte, war auf den Punkt zu starren, an dem sie gerade noch gestanden hatte.

Er beugte sich nach vorne und sah ihren weißen Körper 30 Metern tiefer auf der Wasseroberfläche aufschlagen.

„Das ist verrückt", murmelte Spike und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er noch immer den kratzenden Mantel trug. Er zog ihn über den Kopf. Dann die Lederjacke. Dann die Schuhe. Und schließlich stand er am Rand des Abgrundes. Begleitet wurde sein wagemutiger Sprung von einem lauten „Verdaaaaaaaaaa...!"

Kälte.

Eisige Fäuste die auf ihn einschlugen und ihm die Luft zum Atmen nahmen. Der Aufprall hatte ihm die Luft aus der Lunge gepresst und er merkte, wie die Dunkelheit ihn einholen wollte. Er öffnete die Augen. Graue Bläschen hüllten ihn ein und versperrten ihm jegliche Sicht.

Wo war oben? Wo war unten?

Er hatte keine Ahnung. Doch die Panik erreichte neue Dimensionen, als die fehlende Luft ihm den Brustkorb zuschnürte wie ein Schraubstock. Sich immer weiter zuzog und Spike widerstand der Versuchung den Mund zu öffnen. Wenn er das tat, würde er Wasser schlucken und seine Chance, den Weg hieraus zu finden, wäre vergeben. Endlich, nach unzähligen Drehungen in dem kalten Wasser brach sein Kopf durch die Wasseroberfläche.

'Das werde ich niemals wiederholen!', schwor er sich, als er Mund aufriss und wunderbare Luft seine Lungen füllten. Leben!

So sehr es seine schmerzenden Arme und Beine zuließen, strampelte er sich durch die Strömung und schlug hart mit der Seite auf einen Felsen, was ihn leise aufstöhnen ließ. Mit den Händen krallte er sich an den glitschigen Oberflächen fest. Den Kopf so weit wie möglich über Wasser hebend begann er laut ihren Namen zu rufen. Doch immer wieder rutschte er ab. Seine Finger schmerzten. Sei es von den abgerissenen Fingernägeln oder der Kälte, die seinen Verstand träge werden ließ.

„Buffy!" Er hörte sich kaum selber und hatte das Gefühl, schon seit Stunden nach ihr zu suchen. Tränen vermischten sich mit der klaren Flüssigkeit um ihn herum.

„Nein, nein, nein...", murmelte er unentwegt, die letzten Kräfte mobilisierend um das Ufer zu erreichen.

Es war zu spät. Es mussten mehrere Minuten vergangen sein. Stunden sogar. Für Spike waren es Jahre.

Mit einem heiseren Husten hievte er sich an das rettende Ufer und zog sich am verwurzelten Geäst der Büsche auf trockenen Sand, wo er erschöpft liegen blieb und sich die Fäuste auf die tränenden Augen presste.

„Verdammt noch mal!", brüllte er das Wasser an. „Wie kannst du es wagen!"

Ein ungewolltes Schluchzen kam tief aus seiner Kehle.

„Wie kannst du es wagen?", wiederholte er leise. „Das hätte nicht sein müssen, verstehst du. Wir hätten... wir hätten..." Er hob den Kopf und sah auf das Wasser. Er musste eine ziemliche Strecke mitgerissen worden sein. Und er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wo er sich befand.

Und dann erblickte er es.

Ein getränkter Kittel, nasses Haar, das sich wie ein Fächer um den Kopf der Gestalt drapierte, die nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt leblos im Wasser schwamm. Arme und Beine, die sich im Takt der Wellen auf und ab bewegten.

Überstürzt watete er zurück in das schmerzhaft kalte Wasser und bekam endlich die Hand des Mädchens zu fassen. Fast hätte er sie vor Schreck wieder losgelassen, als seine Finger das kalte Fleisch berührten.

Es war sinnlos. Unter seinen Finger spürte er nur Eis und Tod. Sie war schon lange tot. Und doch brachte er es nicht übers Herz, sie einfach so gehen zu lassen. Mit zitternden Händen drehte er sie noch im Wasser auf den Rücken, ihr Gesicht weiß - gleich dem Mond. Ihre Lippen leicht geöffnet und ein kleines Lächeln umspielte ihre Mundwinkel. Ihre Augen geschlossen, so als würde sie schlafen.

Wenig zaghaft zerrte er ihren widerstandslosen Körper an Land und ließ sich neben ihr nieder. Die Hände auf ihrem Brustkorb registrierten keine Atmung und obwohl er in den Fingern ohnehin nichts spürte, legte er Zeigefinger und Mittelfinger auf die Halsschlagader unter ihrem linken Ohr.

Nichts. Eine leere Hülle.

Die Welt um Spike herum wurde schwarz und was er noch sah, war ihr bleiches Gesicht, ihre bleichen Hände auf dem nassen Kittel.

Und Spike fühlte eine kochende Wut in sich aufsteigen

„Wer denkst du, bist du? Dass du so wichtig bist, dass dein Tod irgendetwas ändert? Huh?"

Die Handfläche in die Mitte ihres Brustkorbes gedrückt. Er richtete sich auf, bis seine Arme im rechten Winkel nach unten standen und begann zu zählen.

„Eins... zwei...drei...vier..." Bis 30. Dann hielt er ihre Nase zu und presste seine salzigen Lippen auf ihren Mund. Blies warme Luft in ihren toten Körper.

Und wieder Herzmassage. Er hatte die irrationale Angst ihr damit wehzutun und merkte nicht einmal die Worte, die aus ihm herausströmten.

„Es tut mir leid... es tut mir leid... es tut mir leid..." Seine Worten wurden ohnehin von dem Plätschern des Wassers übertönt.

Als geschah, was er erhofft hatte, gab er einen erschrockenen Laut von sich und nahm die Hände von ihrem Körper, als hätte er sich verbrannt.

„Buffy."

Er spürte Bewegung unter seinen Händen. Mit einem mitleiderregenden Würgen bäumte sich der schmächtige Körper auf und hastig fasste Spike das Mädchen an den Schultern und drehte sie auf die Seite. Sie hustete mehrere Schwall Wasser und ihr rasselnder Atem klang in seinen Ohren wie Musik. Laute, lebendige Musik. Ungeachtet ihrer Atemnot riss er ihren Oberkörper an sich und drückte sie an seine Brust.

Mit der Absicht, sie nie wieder loszulassen.

Es war ein Kitzeln, das sie weckte. Etwas krabbelte ihr Knie rauf und runter. Genervt versucht sie ihren Arm zu strecken um sich zu kratzen, doch verwirrt stellte sie fest, dass da etwas auf ihr lag. Ein Arm, der von hinten über ihren Oberkörper geschlungen war. An ihrem Rücken spürte sie den Brustkorb des blonden Mannes... Spike. Gleichmäßig bewegte er sich auf und ab und leise Atemzüge pusteten warme Luft in ihren Nacken. Freude, ein Gefühl, dass sie nie zuvor gespürt hatte, legte sich über sie und hüllte sie eine warme Decke aus Liebe und Geborgenheit. Dunkel erinnerte sich an die gestrige Nacht. Die Dunkelheit, die sie herausgefordert und besiegt hatte. Den Preis hatte sie bezahlt und alles bekommen was sie wollte. Ihren Tod... und ihr Leben.

Ganz klar erinnerte sie sich an das Gefühl der Panik, als sie spürte, wie das Leben aus ihrem Körper entschwand. Das Nichts, das sie umarmte. Die Essenz der Jägerin, die aus dem sinkenden Wrack floh, um sich ein neues Mädchen als Rettungsboot zu suchen.

Sie kicherte übermütig bei dem Gedanken daran und verstummte hastig, als der Mann hinter ihr leise stöhnte.

„Oh Mann", grummelte er und hörte sich dabei an wie ein ungeöltes Türschloss.

„Wow!" Mit einem Mal war er hellwach und saß aufrecht neben ihr. „Fuck!", schimpfte er verwirrt und sah sich um. „Ich hatte gehofft, das war alles ein schlechter Traum."

„Dass du mich gerettet hast?", fragte Buffy mit einem traurigen Lächeln.

Sonnenstrahlen schnitten durch das dichte Blätterdach und malte goldene Punkte in das grüne Geflecht. Zu ihren Füßen plätscherte das Wasser mit gemächlichen Wellen an das schlammige Ufer und irgendwo quakte ein Frosch. Die Vögel zwitscherten in den Baumkronen wie ein schnulziger Backgroundchor und Spike verkniff sich einen sarkastischen Kommentar.

„Nein, Liebes", antwortete er bedacht. „Dass ich einen Menschen töten musste, um dich zu retten." Sein Blick wanderte den Fluss hinauf und er zuckte mit den Schulter. „Und dass ich diese Klippen runtergesprungen bin. Von heute an habe ich Höhenangst und ein unerklärliche Phobie vor Wasser."

Sie schwiegen und lauschten den morgendlichen Geräuschen um sie herum.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", wisperte Buffy leise. Sie setzte sich ebenfalls auf und Spike legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Liebes. Wir sollten wohl erst einmal zurück zum Wagen kommen, was?" Er rappelte sich auf und half ihr auf die Beine. „Was für ein Glück, dass wir nicht am anderen Ufer gestrandet sind. Ich hätte jetzt so überhaupt keinen Bock da rüber zu schwimmen." Er zeigte mit grimmiger Miene auf die andere Seite des breiten Flusses.

„Danke!", hauchte Buffy doch Spike winkte ab, als sei es ihm unangenehm. „Danke mir später. Wenn der Rat dich nicht mehr umbringen will, Okay?"

„Dazu hat er keinen Grund mehr", sagte sie mit einer Ernsthaftigkeit, die ihn in seinen Schritten stoppen ließ. Mit einem fragenden Gesicht drehte er sich um. „Was... meinst du damit."

„Ich bin tot." Er starrte sie einen Moment lang an.

„Liebes, bist du sicher, dass du dir nicht bei dem Sturz eine Gehirnerschütterung zugezogen hast?"

Langsam trat er näher und hielt sie sanft an den Schultern.

„Mir geht es gut. Es ist nur... die Nächste ist erwacht."

„Die nächste was?", fragte er leise und hob ihr Kinn mit seinem Finger an.

„Die nächste Jägerin. Ich weiß es. Ich habe es gespürt."

Erleichterung strömte durch Spikes Verstand, noch bevor er die Tragweite ihrer Aussage verstanden hatte.

„Bist du sicher? Das... das ist toll!", sagte er und grinste sie schief an. „Das ist toll! Das erleichtert uns vieles." Er umarmte sie rasch, warf einen Blick auf ihre nackten Füße und schwang sie kurzerhand in seine Arme.

Schweigsam kamen sie eine halbe Stunde später an der Straße ein, wo der junge Mann Buffy wieder auf ihre Füße stellte und einen Moment lang überlegte, in welche Richtung nun das Auto stand. Sie fanden es genauso, wie Spike es in der Nacht verlassen hatten. Die Fahrertür weit offen. Nach einigem Fluchen und Getriebemissbräuchen hatte Spike es auch geschafft, den Wagen zurück auf die Straße zu manövrieren und nun entfernten sie sich weiter und weiter von der schicksalhaften Burg.

„Runter!", sagte Spike mit einem Mal und Buffy duckte sich ohne zu zögern in den Fußraum. Kein Sekunde zu früh, als mit hoher Geschwindigkeit ein Streifenwagen an ihnen vorbeifuhr. Und da diese Straße zu keinem anderen Ziel führte, war Spike sofort klar: Man hatte Hank Summers im Zimmer seiner wie vom Erdboden verschluckten Tochter gefunden.

„Oh, oh", murmelte er und gab unwillkürlich ein wenig mehr Gas. „Was ist? Was ist los?", vernahm er Buffys ängstliche Stimme und sah in den Rückspiegel, wie der Polizeiwagen in hohem Tempo hinter einer Kurve verschwand. „Sie sind weg. Mach dir keine Sorgen." Er warf ihr einen beruhigenden Blick zu. Buffy setzte sich zurück auf den Beifahrersitz und Spike griff in das Handschuhfach. „Du lernst jetzt deine erste Technik des 21. Jahrhunderts kennen, Liebes!", sagte er und drückte die Kurzwahltaste #1. Einen Moment lang lauschte er in das kleine Gerät und Buffy starrte ihn misstrauisch an.

„Wer von uns beiden ist hier verrückt?", murmelte sie.

„Rupert?", sagte er ins Telefon und warf einen grinsenden Blick auf Buffy, während er weiter zuhörte.

„Nicht so schnell Rupert! Ich weiß, ich weiß. Travers hat bestimmt schon jemanden zu der neuen Jägerin geschickt? - Nein, Giles! Beruhige dich! Ich habe niemanden getötet... Nun ja, niemanden, der es nicht zumindest verdient hätte. – Giles! Alter Freund, bitte halt jetzt den Mund. Ich erkläre dir alles, wenn ich in einer halben Stunde bei dir bin." Er nickte und rollte mit den Augen. „Mir geht es gut, wirklich. Aber..."

Spike blickte erneut zu seiner Beifahrerin, die ihre Beine an den Körper gezogen hatte und ihr Kinn darauf ablegte. Verträumt betrachtete sie die vorbeiziehenden Bäume und ein zufriedenes Lächeln breitete sich in ihrem Gesicht aus.

„Aber ich würde dir gerne jemanden vorstellen..."

End


End file.
